


Help Me Hide This Body

by Mr_Communist_Beeks



Category: Contact (1997), RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Communist_Beeks/pseuds/Mr_Communist_Beeks
Summary: woops, tammie brown found a body. who might help her hide it? and might they fall in love?





	Help Me Hide This Body

so once upon a time Katya was just camping in the desert with Jodie foster as you do when all of a sudden Matthew McConaughey fell out of a tree and killed Jodie foster. Katya was pissed of and was about to kill Matthew McConaughey but then realised he was already dead “holy shit, who could've done this?” said Katya, but then Tammie brown appeared and the question was answered “he Katya, can you help me hide this body? I found it” Katya was shook, but his natural reaction to being shook is to say fuck yeah, so he said “fuck yeah” so then he just kinda had to roll with it and help Tammie carry Matthew McConaughey to a river. Jodie foster was forgotten under the tree, but then the aliens came to retrieve her. So Katya and Tammie stood side by side watching Matthew McConaughey float away into the sunset, it was very romantic. They later got married, and Tammie found several bodies over the course of their marriage. One day however, she mysteriously disappeared never to be seen again. Katya was sad until she found extra fingers on her doorstep, and she knew exactly who had left them there. She always wondered where Tammie had gone, but she knew that wherever she was she must be happy. Katya ended up with hundreds of fingers on her shelves, and Tammie was never found.


End file.
